


beautiful

by redvmvncy



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Oral Sex, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvmvncy/pseuds/redvmvncy
Summary: he‘s beautiful like this, christian thinks.





	beautiful

_he_ ‘ _s_ _beautiful_ _like_ _this_ , christian thinks. polo is the most beautiful one when he‘s on his knees for christian, bruises and dark spots forming on the area due to the painful ache of staying in this position for way too long.

 

 

he‘s _beautiful_ like this; when his pretty, soft-looking and plush lips are wrapped around christian‘s achingly hard dick in a firm grip, when he‘s bobbing his head back and forth, back and forth to engulf christian‘s shaft in the hot wetness of his filthy mouth.

 

 

when tears of guilt and regret, but also shame and heavy humiliation are forming in his eyes, threatening to spill out the more he takes christian in. _beautiful_ , when he keeps making his _daddy_ feel good with the use of his hot tongue while ignoring the growing aching pain in his jaw.

 

 

because, after all, that‘s what he is and what he’ll ever be.

 

 

_a_ _beautiful_ _slut_ _for_ _his_ _daddy_ _only_.

 

 

it doesn‘t take that much time before christian finally shoots his hot load, spurts of white hitting polo‘s desperate and pitiful face in warm strings, the latter‘s mouth open wide to get a taste of his _daddy_ in such a sinfully, yet heavenly hot way.

 

 

”daddy,“ polo whimpered breathily, hands clutching onto christian‘s thighs as he looked up to meet the other’s hazy gaze, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip to lap up the remaining drops of cum. ”have i been good enough for you, daddy? will i get my reward now? will you fuck me?“

 

 

” _yes_ , you‘ve been good, baby boy. and daddy’s going to fuck you so, so good. you are daddy‘s prettiest slut ever, aren‘t you?“ christian smiled, scooping drops of cum which landed elsewhere but polo’s mouth off to feed it to polo, who eagerly licks, sucks and cleans his daddy‘s long fingers in response. ”now, pretty angel, turn around and show me what you‘ve got. it‘s time for your reward.“

 

it was almost oddly strange how obedient and _good_ polo was when he did exactly what his daddy told him to do without any hesitation. oddly strange how willingly he allows christian to use and destroy him just as he pleases for the sake of his own pleasure.

 

_not that polo minds it, of course._


End file.
